


Deception and Perfection

by sheeva



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Lies, POV First Person, This Is Sad, reiko broke mileena’s heart, she’s not gonna admit it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeva/pseuds/sheeva
Summary: Mileena’s thought process throughout her days with Reiko. - This is all based off the MKX comic series.





	Deception and Perfection

I love him. Well, I loved him. I really did. He spoke so smoothly, with a voice that lulled me into a peaceful mindset. He touched me with so much passion, like all the years of being pushed away didn’t matter anymore. He made me feel like I’ve never felt before, made me feel wanted, needed, like I was lovable. I could be myself around him, we laughed and shared moments and I poured out my heart. I never, ever, showed anyone that side of me, only him. He doesn’t realize what he’s making me feel. I LOVE him. I don’t want him to ever leave my side. I’ve never felt like this before. 

He slept with me that night. He held me below him and made love to me like no one ever had. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been touched like this. It’s always been so filthy, so casual and meaningless, but this is so different. He’s kissing my neck, he’s touching my skin, he’s whispering “I love you” into my ear, he’s making me emotional. I held onto him so tightly, I kissed his lips and laced my fingers with his. I dared to say I loved him too. I cannot deny him, he loves me. I’ve always wanted someone to love me. He’s perfect. He believes in me, he’s on my side, he wants to see me succeed, he thinks I’m beautiful, he understands me. HE’S LYING TO ME.

I had just been holding his hand earlier that day. I told him he was the only one I trusted. He kissed my lips and reassured me. HE’S LYING. I wish I’d known. I’ll never forget what Rain told me. He told me everything, but I wanted to believe it was a lie. I didn’t want to believe Rain. He doesn’t know Reiko like I do. Reiko loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He told me so. That passion was real. It had to be real. This can’t be happening. I can’t believe I’m crying. I had to swallow all of this too quickly, I can’t stop thinking. He’s here with another girl. He’s attacking me. He was lying. He doesn’t love me. She’s telling me of her relationship with him. She’s touching him. It’s not fair. She’s bragging. She’s trying to make me jealous. It’s working. This is too much. I’m so angry. I’ve never been this angry, I’ve never been so hurt. I can’t let them know. I just can’t. I don’t want to be weak.

I defeated her in blind rage. I hate her. Skarlet is a stupid woman. She doesn’t know him like I do. I don’t want to believe anyone does. I killed him with the heaviest of hearts. I don’t want him to go. I’m angry, but I’m still in shock. I want him back. Please let me start over. I want to see his face again, I want to see life in his eyes, I want this to be a horrible dream, I want to hear his voice. I’m going home. I’m crying. His blood is on my hands and I feel so empty. There’s nothing human about me anymore. I will never trust again.

**Author's Note:**

> mileena deserved better and honestly what reiko did to her kills me but hey!! here’s some emotion for ya


End file.
